205 Live (January 16, 2018)
The January 16, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Laredo Energy Arena in Laredo, Texas on January 16, 2018. Summary After a shocking loss to Gran Metalik in last week's Cruiserweight Classic Final rematch on WWE 205 Live, TJP demanded a rematch with the luchador. As soon as the opening bell sounded, The Duke of Dab charged forward, wasting no time attacking his opponent and leveraging his speed to enjoy an early advantage. However, The King of the Ropes quickly struck back, showing off his own speed and agility and driving TJP from the ring before flattening him with a breathtaking moonsault to the outside. Recovering from the masked Superstar's offensive onslaught and taking his opponent down with a dropkick to the back, The Fil-Am Flash took a technical approach in an effort to keep Metalik grounded. The two Cruiserweights continued to battle back and forth with Metalik taking control by walking the ropes and executing precisely timed high-flying maneuvers. The inaugural Cruiserweight Champion remained in the fight, countering a Metalik driver, but TJP soon found his own maneuver reversed into a pinfall, giving Metalik the victory. For the second week in a row, TJP was left flabbergasted by a loss to Gran Metalik, and his illustrious comeback was yet again derailed. Addressing Hideo Itami, Gentleman Jack Gallagher revealed that he has been tortured by the thought of his mentor and friend The Brian Kendrick being injured by Itami, and also, the fact that he grossly underestimated the Japanese Superstar. However, Gallagher revealed that he has plans to deal with his nemesis, and he will make Itami regret ever setting foot on WWE 205 Live. With his Royal Rumble Match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Enzo Amore on the horizon, Cedric Alexander made his way to the ring alongside his mentor, Goldust. The Bizarre One expressed his admiration for Alexander and celebrated his golden opportunity to dethrone Enzo Amore. As the two Superstars exchanged pleasantries, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore – flanked by The Zo Train – exchanged harsh words with Goldust. The former Intercontinental Champion didn't take kindly to Enzo's claim that he's a bigger star, and The Bizarre One challenged Muscles Marinara. However, feeling that Goldust didn't deserve a match with him, The Certified G instead challenged Goldust to take on Tony Nese, Ariya Daivari and Drew Gulak in a Handicap Match. Accepting the challenge, The Bizarre One leveled his smaller opponents until the numbers game put him at a disadvantage. Although The Zo Train appeared to have control of the contest, their constant bickering – mixed with The Certified G's non-stop yelling – led to miscommunications and opportunities for Goldust to regain momentum. The cracks in the foundation of The Zo Train finally manifested on the outside when Nese attempted a high-flying maneuver, but Goldust moved, and The Premier Athlete instead took down Daivari. Upset with the performance of his compatriots, Enzo berated Daivari and Nese only to be taken down himself by Alexander. Watching in disbelief from the ring, Gulak turned around to find a waiting Goldust, who executed the Final Cut for the victory. Results ; ; *Gran Metalik defeated TJP *Goldust (w/ Cedric Alexander) defeated Ariya Daivari, Drew Gulak & Tony Nese (w/ Enzo Amore) in a 3-1 Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-16-18 205 Live 1.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 2.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 3.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 4.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 5.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 6.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 7.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 8.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 9.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 10.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 11.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 12.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 13.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 14.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 15.jpg 1-16-18 205 Live 16.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #60 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #60 at WWE.com * 205 Live #60 on WWE Network Category:2018 events